


Handsome & Powerful

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently some people, after sustaining a head injury, become very susceptible and suggestible. Sebastian Shaw is one of those people, and he has the unfortunate luck to be stuck in the mall with very very very convincing salespeople. "Yes, Mr. Shaw, what if the zombie apocalypse came down on us all? You /need/ this item, it could mean the difference between life and death!" "Really, Sean, zombie apocalypse?" "Shut up, he's buying it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome & Powerful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/gifts).



“I assure you, it’s the newest men’s fashion for summer!” Sean nods gleefully, his grin widening as the man – Mr Sebastian Shaw, a regular to _Handsome & Powerful _since long before Sean starting working there – nods along, humming to himself as he inspects the tweed jacket for stitching inconsistencies and any factory damage.

“I suppose it’s adequate. Though do you have it in another colour? Puce really isn’t me,” Shaw explains, looking expectantly at Sean for direction.

“It actually only comes in this colour, but it’s definitely you!” Sean assures him, grabbing the jacket and ushering Shaw towards the dressing rooms. “In fact, a lot of our new range would look _amazing_ on you.” As they make their way towards the dressing rooms Sean grabs a few more items; a snakeskin belt, a pair of tight-fitting lime green jeans, and a gold sateen open-chested shirt.

“I keep telling you, I only came in for a new jacket,” Shaw pleads as he’s ushered to the back of the store, passing curious and partially concerned customers as Sean assures him he’ll “look stunning in these if he only give them a chance”.

“If you insist,” Shaw sighs, reaching the dressing rooms, “I mean you _have_ been choosing my outfits for a while now, and I _have_ been getting a lot more attention from the ladies, if you know what I mean.”

Giving a wink and a head-tilt Sean grins and says, “I know _exactly_ what you mean” and shoves the clothes into Shaw’s hands and pushes him backwards into the change room. “Now put those on and step out for the adoring public to see!”

Walking back to the counter Hank greets him with a slouched stance and disbelieving look. “I can’t believe what you do to that poor old man, Sean.”

“I can’t believe you just called our best customer an _old man_ , Hank. Didn’t think you ever had it in you to insult our precious public like that,” Sean scoffs, playing taken aback by Hank’s moodiness. “You sure you’re not just jealous that I can play the guy and you can’t?”

“What, you think I'm jealous that you’re a manipulative little—“

“Sean! I think there’s been a mix up!” Shaw calls out from the direction of the dressing rooms. Hank looks up and has fight back a loud yelping laugh, turning away to fiddle with some price tags on the day’s returns. As Sean turns to look he sees most of the customers in the store are stood staring at the oddly dressed man, their faces struck with disbelief and… repulsion? Yeah, that’s what it is: repulsion.

“Are you sure I’m supposed to look like this?” Shaw posits, walking towards the counter having gotten frustrated with Sean for not being immediately by his side when he was ready, “I’m really not sold on this one, Sean.”

“No, no! You look terrific!”

“In the original use of the word maybe,” Hank mumbles, skulking away to busy himself on the racks and chatting up beautiful lady customers – like that cute blonde who just walked in with her awkward looking brother.

“I assure you, you’re a stunner.” Sean grins, holding two thumbs up and nodding vigorously. “Nobody will see you coming!”

“Well, I suppose if you truly believe that, I best believe you. You haven’t failed me yet!” Shaw smiles, seeming to gain a composure and confidence that hadn’t been there a minute ago.

“Nor will I ever.” Sean persuades Shaw, stepping forward and slinging his arm around Shaw’s shoulders. “Now let me show you this _totally amazing_ helmet we just got in. It’s the new fashion these days – metal helmets! Don’t know what they’ll think of next but I know it will be _fabulous!_ ”

“Helmets? Really?” Shaw questions loudly, startling other customers and making them clearly uncomfortable as they rush out of the store. It’s all right though; the amount that Sean is going to get Shaw to pay will be a hundred times more than what they would have bought, and he’s guaranteed to come back within the month for more.

“I know, right? Seems like something straight off the runways of Milan!” Sean grins; nudging Shaw and making him grimace at the physical contact. Sometimes Sean forgets the guy hates other people touching him – even his favourite salesperson. “That’s why I think it will suit you so well, y’know? ‘Cos you’re a stylish guy and you _know_ what’s in and what’s out. And helmets are _definitely_ in!”

“If you say so,” Shaw groans, secretly enjoying the compliments Sean is spilling all over him. Nobody’s ever treated him with this much respect before! If only there were more men—no, more _people_ like Sean; the world would be a much better place.

After walking Shaw around the shop for just under two hours Sean rings up his purchases and bags them all, a self-satisfied smile reaching from ear to ear.

“I hope to see you back here in two weeks for our new arrivals!” Sean beams, handing Shaw his bags with a spring in his step. Shaw’s purchases fill as many bags as can fit on the counter, which is more than usual so Sean is mighty proud of himself, and shows this to Hank by sending a huge, greasy, shit-eating grin his way.

“Oh, definitely will! Thank you, my boy. I can always count on you to make me look good and kept up to date with the fashions of today.” Shaw laughs to himself and shakes his head, “without you I’d be very lost.”

“I’m sure you'd do fine,” Shaw smiles coyly, stepping down from the counter and guiding Shaw out of the store. “Now, about that shoe store I mentioned before…”

As Shaw leaves the store on his new quest Sean shoots Alex a quick text, _Hooked one for you. Coming your way now. Make sure to milk him good._

His phone chimes almost instantly with a reply, _You’re mixing up your analogies again, bro. You can’t milk a fish._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on another prompt from Secret Mutant ’13, so I will be posting that soon. I wrote this one up the night before the due date so I had something to hand in, eheh.
> 
> Also I know you can milk a fish; you just don’t end up with milk.


End file.
